emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2174 (5th March 1997)
Plot Seth finds Frank and Zoe out in the grounds of Home Farm. Frank says that he will never forget identifying Kim "a beautiful woman transformed into a hideous bloated mask". The Glovers all wish Linda a happy birthday. Jan has even baked a cake. Biff buys her a love CD and the Glovers give her their present - a night in the bridal suite of the Grange Park hotel. Linda looks embarrassed. Dee is sad that her family will not be able to attend the wedding, although she knows that they will be pleased by the news. She asks Eric if he is religious. He tells her that he was brought up a Protestant, but is not a regular church goer. Dee is a Roman Catholic and wants to go to a church as soon as possible. Mandy is in a chirpy mood and insists that one of the lads tows her to the layby. Becky and the girls are shopping in the post office. Emma seems a bit preoccupied. Becky tells Vic and Viv that she has come to the country to pursue her dream of running a pottery business. she says that her husband will be joining them soon. Vic immediately jumps to the conclusion that he must be in prison. Zoe and Frank ask Sophie to give up more of her free time to look after James. She is happy to do it. Rachel encourages Kathy to go with her to visit Frank. Betty watches Dee and Eric canoodling in the tearoom. the unmanned rocket is going to be launched tonight. Butch is getting nervous. Barry tells him that they only have to travel 62 miles into the air to win $6 million. He didn't realise that it was that far. Mandy is furious when burger rivals turn up again. Instead of two old people this time, two hard looking lads get out of the van. They are looking for Marlon because he scared their mum and dad yesterday. Jimmy and Colin proceed to threaten Mandy and warn her to get off their patch. Becky, Charlie and Will are driving round looking for any houses for sale. Becky claims to know the area, but is a bit lost. They come across Mandy's Munchbox which has been vandalised and dumped on the moors. Linda is packing for her night away. She remembers her last honeymoon and gets sad about Dave. Jan tries to comfort her. The Cairns agree to tell the Dingles where Mandy has been dumped in exchange for burgers (she is between Abrams farm and Bromilows pond on the old Claypit road). Paddy is looking after Zoe's surgery for her. Zoe asks Chris why her name is on documents in a Zurich bank. She demands to know what is going on. Chris claims that he doesn't know. Rachel and Kathy turn up to offer their condolences. Chris has to leave. Becky and Charlie deliver the message about Mandy to Zak in the Woolpack. He claims to be outraged, but when they have gone, he refers to Mandy as a "silly cow" and tells Marlon and Butch to go and pick her up and meet them at mission control. Vic drinks in the Woolpack and makes remarks about Viv in Terry's hearing. DI Cooke asks Frank about cancelling Kim's credit cards. She seems to suspect him. Zak, Barry and Lisa get drunk together in the Woolpack. Zak and Barry are the best of pals now. They set off for the rocket launch. Mandy, Marlon and Butch are already there. She is telling them about being hijacked. Biff and Linda are enjoying their night in the hotel. Marlon cruelly tells Butch that Barry has never had any intention of letting him go up into space. They start to fight and Butch pushes Marlon onto the launch button. They all panic as sirens blare and lights flash. Barry is distraught when he realises what has happened. They all run for cover as the barn explodes. Meanwhile, Linda tells Biff that the earth moved. The Dingles are covered in debris from the rocket launch. Barry doesn't move. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Oliver Carroll (uncredited) *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley *Colin - Andrew Livingston *Jimmy - Jack Marsden *DI Cooke - Susie Baxter Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.50pm. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns